


Hey Erza!

by Abasnail03



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: fluff i guess????, idk how to tag, this is really just a shitty song fic, uuuuuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abasnail03/pseuds/Abasnail03
Summary: Erza Scarlets life is strangely similar to the song Hey Jude by The Beatles





	Hey Erza!

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

Erza contemplated for a second, why was this kid who always tried to fight her sitting next to her? And why didn’t he was her to cry? She just didn’t understand, Grey was a weird kid, but she decided to sit down anyway. After a while the two walked back to the guild, laughing at stupid jokes they made.

When they made it back she had already planned on going to go back to her normal corner, but Grey quickly pushed her toward the rest of kids, saying something about how she should make some more friends in the guild. They all welcomed her with open arms, and for the first time since her eye had been injured... She smiled.  
~  
And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

For as long as she could remember, Erza has always felt the overwhelming need to protect people. In The Tower of Heaven she needed to protect Sho, Simon, Wally, Millianna and Jellal. When she was forced to run form The Tower, she found a home in Fairy Tail, and new people to protect. The master, Natsu, Grey, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, stupid Mira, and many, many more. 

The older she got the stronger her power did, along with the urge to protect those she has learned to call family. But in turn, she never really let anyone too close. The armor she wore around her body mirrored the armor she wore around her heart. Often times, she wondered if it was worth it, keeping herself so close yet so far from her family. ‘Maybe one day..’ She thought. ‘Maybe one day I can truly take off my armor..’  
~  
Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Erza remembered all the stories Grandpa Rob had told her about the Fairy Tail guild, how rowdy and fun they were, how many fun adventures they went on, and most importantly- how they were the best family any person could ask for. They had the fiercest loyalty and brightest friendship; it drew in lost souls like a magnet. Whenever he would talk about it she would practically vibrate in excitement, ‘riding’ around the room on her broom, chiming in about what she would do and how many friends she would make when they got there. 

When she would talk about Fairy Tail the hope in her eyes would brighter than even Natsu’s fire brightest flame; however, that hope severely diminished when Jellal kicked her out of The Tower. 

She traveled for months, desperately hanging onto the last tiny shred of hope she had left, begging for food and taking shelter where ever she could. Finally, one day, she stumbled upon a city sign that read “Welcome To Magnolia!” Erza felt like she was going to cry, she had finally found it, she had finally found home! She ran through the streets as fast as should could, only stopping once to ask a stranger where the guild was. 

She stopped right before she got to the door, her thoughts running rapid in her already overworked brain. She shook her head quickly, they would accept her with open arms, Grandpa Rob had told her so himself. Finally, she stealed her nerves and walked into the guild, chaos was all around her before a member noticed her, and as all eyes fell on her, she had never felt so nervous yet accepted at the same time, she knew she had found her family.  
~  
So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah  
Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh

Before she left The Tower, Erza had never heard music in her life, whatever she knew came from Grandpa Rob’s stories. He tried to sing to her once but singing was strictly forbidden in the tower. He had been caught and punished and Erza begged him to never sing to her again. It took him a bit of convincing but eventually agreed, promising to sing to her everyday as soon as they got out of The Tower. 

When Erza was kicked out of the tower she immediately went to the closest town she could. The first thing she heard was the laughter of all the happy people around her, and a strange melodic sound that she had never heard of before. She followed the sound and ended up at a man playing a strange stick with strings tied around it. She sat in front of him and listened for hours as he played away, people walking by stopping for a little bit then placing money in the hat in front of him. 

When he started to pack up Erza snapped out of her trance and breathlessly asked the guy what he was doing. He laughed and ruffled her hair, telling her that he was just singing and playing the guitar. As soon as he walked away she realized that what he was playing the music that Grandpa Rob had told her about and she had fallen in love with it. 

On her way to Fairy Tail she went through as many towns and cities as she could, hoping to hear even just a note of something musica, she couldn't get enough of it. When she eventually found Fairy Tail and the city of Magnolia she was overjoyed. She had finally found the home Grandpa Rob was talking about! And there always seemed to be music playing somewhere in the city. For the first time in a long time, she felt genuinely happy.  
~  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Erza starred out at the guild from atop the second floor, an earbud loosely pressed into her ear as a soft melody flowed through it. There was chaos going on below her, chairs, tables, insults, and magical attacks being thrown at anything that breathed. Instead of stopping, or even joining it, like she usually would, she just smiled fondly, resting her head on her hand as her eyes followed the mayhem below. Her eyes teared up slightly as she thought of Grandpa Rob and all of her friends from The Tower, she wished they could all be here with her, but she knew they were in a better place wherever they were. 

She thought about how she hadn’t gotten a letter from Sho, Millianna, and Wally in a while, but quickly shook her head of worry. She instead focused on the scene in front of her, her tears quickly drying up as the happy feeling returned to her. Her eyes sharply slid over to the small figure walking her way, watching as he jumped up on the rail right next to her and sat down. 

“It’s quite a sight isn’t it?” The small ma asked, shifting his eyes to look over at the red head. 

“It is indeed.” She sighed, a feeling of content washing over her, making her small smile break out into a big one. “I am very glad that Grandpa Rob told me about this guild, I don’t know where I would be without Fairy Tail.” She admitted quietly, her eyes now filling with tears of happiness. Makarov didn’t say anything back, instead patting her back affectionately. They sat together a moment, the only thing being heard was the sound of the chaos below them and in the faint music in Erza's ear.

After a second the moment was inevitably broken when a chair slammed into Makarovs face, making him pale and fall back in slow motion. He quickly recovered and jumped back on top of the railing. 

“All right you brats! Listen up!” He shouted, paling again when not a single guild member stopped to look at him. He then jumped into the fray head first with a mighty battle cry, face planting when a small hole opened up in the middle of the fighting. A small chuckle bubbled up Erza’s thoat at what she saw, quickly turning into full blown laughter. A few people stopped to stare at her but quickly got knocked out, she didn’t mind really, it was rare when she let herself laugh like this. 

Her laughter quickly stopped when a piece of strawberry cake slammed into her, making the ear bud slip out of her ear. She slowly stood up as the guild continued to rage on. She easily requiped into her Clear Heart Clothing and jumped into the chaos with a mighty battle cry, a smile still on her face.


End file.
